Standard commercial power strips are typically comprised of a housing body having a plurality of outlets on a top surface and a power cord extending from an end with a male plug for plugging directly into a power source, such as a wall outlet, and providing power and surge protection to the multiple outlets. The extra outlets allow several devices—for example, a computer, a monitor, and a printer—to be run from a single wall outlet.
However, there are some instances where a power strip would be useful, but the standard extending power cord is not versatile enough for the desired use. For example, a power tool drawer used to provide power to a number of power tool battery charging stations may need a more flexible cord to handle the repeated opening and closing of the drawer. Also, a computer desk may benefit from a fixed mounted power strip with a connector on the back of the desk for providing power to the strip.
Current power strips, which are pre-wired with cords having male plugs have limited usefulness in such applications.
Accordingly, the present invention solves these and other problems of prior power strip devices.